Harry Potter and the Heir of Griffindor
by estonian girl
Summary: Sixth year, it takes off where Rowling left us. Griffindor's heir is somewhere. Angst-romance-action
1. The beginning

It was a hot summer day. An ordinary street, an ordinary house, even the room was quite ordinary, but the boy who lived in it was special. He was a wizard.  
  
There were many extraordinary things about him. His parents were dead, murdered by the darkest wizard of their time -Voldemort. A wizard so powerful most of the wizarding world was afraid to even say his name. The same wizard was trying to kill Harry every time he saw him, because of a prophecy.  
  
Harry had learned about the prophecy only some weeks ago, the Dark Lord didn't know the whole prophecy yet. He didn't know that Harry Potter was the only one who could destroy him for good. But Harry Potter knew. That was the reason he almost didn't eat or sleep, he was sad, angry and confused. He was thinking of the prophecy, what he would have to do.  
  
Harry Potter was destined to kill or be killed.  
  
****************************************** Harry Potter woke up, after only a couple hours of sleep.  
  
'Damn, I feel bad' he mumbled. But that was no news, was it. He got up, found some clothes, (Dudley's old ones ofcourse ) got dressed, and headed down for breakfast. His relatives were already eating, in Dudley's case, the fifth plate. He sat down, took a piece of toast, bit it and decided he didn't want to eat... again. He was about to go outside, when his uncle growled, 'You better write those freaks a letter, I don't want them knocking on my door.' 'Ok, uncle Vernon' Harry sighed, and went upstairs. There was a small owl on his bed, it jumped up and down. 'Calm down Pig!' Harry shouted, irritated. He sat down, grabbed the letter, and started reading.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Why haven't you written me a single letter, since June? I know you are upset, angry, and probably sad. I wanted to know how you are doing, and ask you about your O.W.L. s. I got four, mom is furious, he said I am going to fail in life or something, she calmed down when I said it was more than Fred and George. So how many did you get? Hermione said she got ten. I hope my mom doesn't find out... So anyway, what are u up to?  
  
Your friend,  
  
Ron P.S. I added Hermione's letter too.  
  
Harry opened the second letter, it looked a bit tearstained. He began to read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? I've been very worried about you, I imagine what you must feel, I know it is awful. I wanted to ask you if u wanted to come to my place for the rest of the summer, Dumbledore thinks it's a good idea. I doubt that you would want to go back to Grimmauld Place, but if you do, you can go, I am not forcing you to come here. Ron is going to visit Charlie, he will come later. Have you got your O.W.L results yet? I got ten, but I think Ron told you that already, he didn't do very well. I hope you can come. If you can, just send me a letter with Hedwig, and I'll tell you how you can get here. I hope I'll see you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry glared at the word love. 'I wonder what she meant with that?' he mumbled. He felt tears stinging in the corners of his eyes. 'NO! I'm not thinking about it.' He said to himself, trying to push away thoughts of Sirius. 'I am not going to cry, I haven't cried since I went to Hogwarts (not properly anyway). 'I didn't weep like a little baby when Cedric died, I didn't break down when Sirius died, and I am not doing it now!' 'I've got to be strong, how can I beat Voldemort, if I can't even beat myself. A nasty voice in his head began to speak: 'This was all your fault, you did it, you could have prevented it, but you didn't. You are a selfish brat.'  
  
'No!' Harry yelled. 'I didn't do it, Voldemort did!' He tried to calm down and concentrate on responding to the letters.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I understand I didn't write you, I've just been a bit occupied that's all. I am fine, I haven't got my O.W.L. s yet. I hope your mom won't kill you. Four isn't bad at all, I don't think I did better, I slept through most of the exams, so I don't know what I'm going to get. I hope you are well.  
  
Your friend  
  
Harry.  
  
He knew, that most of it was a lie, but he couldn't just say, 'Hey Ron, I am a complete emotional wreck. I think of suicide and I blame myself for all the people that have died near me in the past 16 years.' 'No, that would be he worst thing I could write to him.' 'What the heck am I going to write to Hermione?' he thought. 'Even if Ron won't see through my lies 'Hermione will. I want to get out of here, but I don't know how long I can stand their questions about my emotional state.' He tied his answer to Pig's leg and threw him out of the window. He took another piece of parchment, and began writing.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I am quite well. I would be glad to come to your place, but I'm not sure the Dursleys are very happy about it. They can't do anything though, if they refuse I'll say I will write the Order about it. I haven't got my exam results yet, but I don't think I did any better than Ron. I was asleep during most of the exams. I'll tell you more when I see you.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry.  
  
He thought long, before he wrote the word 'love'. He was very fond of Hermione, but not THAT way. He found himself thinking of Hermione, in the Department of Mysteries, how scared he was when she was hexed. The Department of Mysteries made him remember Sirius again. He knew he'd have to make his heart cold, he couldn't let the grief bury him alive. He wrote a short letter to the Order saying that he's ok. And went to Hedwig. 'The first letter is to Hermione, and the other is for the Order.' He stroked her feathers, and she flew away. He decided to take a walk outside, he looked at his watch, and saw it was noon. He changed his mind and wanted to take a nap. He knew he probably couldn't sleep because of all the horrible dreams that haunted him day and night. He had to watch the murders of everybody he cared about. He fell asleep, but woke up only after a few minutes of sleep, because of the nightmares. Finally he managed to get a few hours of restless sleep. * He woke up, when he heard his aunt push a plate through the cat door to his room. He didn't want to eat, he took a few bites, and left the rest to Hedwig. He just lied on his bed and thought about everything. When he finally fell asleep it was far over midnight. He woke up in the early morning, and found five packages on his desk. Then he remembered, it was the 31 of July, his birthday. With minimal excitement he went to the desk and started opening the presents. He took the first present. I was quite soft, so it had to be from the Weasleys. He opened it, and saw a Weasley sweater, some home made sweats, and a book. He looked at the cover: Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch your friends and befuddle your enemies with the latest revenges.). There was a small note on top of it,  
  
Happy birthday Harry! I know it's not like me to give you a book, but I thought it would be useful. Ron.  
  
With a rare smile he moved on to the next one. It was a big and quite heavy box. He opened it and found a large pile of weird stuff. He didn't understand what it was, at first, but then he saw, that there was something scribbled on the box: WwW. Suddenly he understood, the Weasley's wizarding Wheezies. He opened the next present and saw another book, this time from Hermione. Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes, it read. There was a birthday card under it:  
  
Happy birthday Harry! I hope you like the book, I thought it was interesting, see you soon! NB!!! There is a dime attached to my letter, it's a portkey to my place, use it when you want to get here. Don't worry I sent it with McGonagal so it's safe to touch it.  
  
Hermione.  
  
He was very anxious to get away from Privet Drive, but he still had things to do. He hastily packed his trunk and tidied his room. He didn't like the Dursleys, but he still thought leaving his room in this condition would be extremely rude. He had forgotten about the other presents on his table. When he finished tidying it was 8:30 am. He went downstairs for breakfast. His aunt and uncle pretended he was invisible, and didn't say anything. He decided to get it over with and asked; 'Do you mind me going to stay with a friend for the rest of the holidays?' 'Who?' Harry's uncle asked curiously. 'Granger,' he paused and thought how they would annoy him if he said Hermione 'Herman Granger' he added with an emotionless look. 'I will let you go, only because I don't want those people anywhere near this house.' Vernon growled. 'You mean I can go?' Harry asked with a surprised look. He didn't think it would be that easy. 'I just said you can go, are you disabled or something?!' his uncle exclaimed. Harry didn't pay attention to the little insult and rushed to his room. He went to Hedwig, who was sleeping in her cage, and woke her up. 'You must deliver this letter to Hermione as quickly as you can, stay with her, I'll come soon.' He scribbled a note:  
  
Herms, I am going to come at ten o'clock (am).  
  
He tied the note to Hedwig's leg and she flew out of the window. He took a shower, tried to comb his hair and put on his best muggle clothes. He didn't want to look messy, especially when he was going to see Hermione's parents.  
  
He sat on his chair and closed his eyes, it was 8:45am and he had to wait a hour before he could go. * He opened his eyes and looked at his watch, it showed that it was 9:58. He opened Hermione's letter again and saw a coin plastered to it. He grabbed the coin, and closed his eyes. He immediately felt like being pulled from his navel. He opened his eyes, he was on a graveyard. 


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2; Reunion  
  
Harry looked around. The graveyard seemed strangely familiar. He looked at the nearest tombstone, it read: Tom Riddle This sight caused many unwanted memories to flood into his brain. Suddenly a hooded figure stepped out, from behind the tombstone. 'Hello Potter.' he said, with a cold voice that made Harry's hair tingle. Harry felt a sudden rush of rage and boldness. He wasn't afraid anymore, because a part of him really wanted to die. 'Hello Voldemort.' He said coolly, 'So, Baby Potter, are you ready to tell me all about the prophecy? He hissed, anger in his voice. 'What prophecy?' Harry asked with a slight note of panic in his voice. Did he know? Did Voldemort know, that Harry knew. 'Do you really think I am that foolish? The prophecy was made to Dumbledore, he told you, I am sure of it. 'Why do you think the prophecy was made to Dumbledore?' Harry asked trying to win time. 'My follower heard the first part of the prophecy, and I can read you know... S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D . That is clearly from Sybil P. Trelawney to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. 'This is it.' Harry thought. 'I am going to die.' He started looking for his wand, only to realize he didn't have it. Then something clicked in his brain. He had held his wand and trunk when he grabbed the portkey. This wasn't real, it was all happening inside his head. He started to concentrate on occlumency. He cleared his mind and felt Voldemort retreat from his mind. 'Bye.' He said, more boldly than he really felt. He couldn't let Voldemort see his weaknesses. He pushed it all out of his mind and suddenly he felt something touch his cheek – a cold stone floor. *** 'Harry! Are you alright?' Hermione squealed, rushing towards him. He got up, but almost fell down again, because Hermione was hugging him. 'Hello Hermione!' he said, while trying to loosen Hermione's 'death grip' on his neck. She let go and watched him disapprovingly. 'Have you eaten at all during the past month?!' ' Of course I have! You are really becoming Mrs. Weasley.' He said with a grin. 'And you are becoming like Ron, and that is an insult!' she said with an even wider grin. 'I missed you.' They both said in unison. Harry blushed a bit, and gave him a friendly kiss on her cheek. At that moment Hermione's parents stepped into the hall. Hermione flashed crimson and Harry's face went redder than a tomato. 'Mum, Dad, this is Harry Potter, one of my best friends.' 'Harry this is my father, Daniel Granger, and my mother, Elizabeth Granger.' (A/N sorry, about the names, I couldn't think of names, so I just took Hermione's middle name, and another name that suited it) 'Hello, nice to finally meet you, Hermione has told us all about you.' Mr. Granger said, while shaking Harry's hand. Harry felt somewhat uncomfortable, then he remembered his manners and said: 'The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Granger.' 'Welcome to our home.' Mrs. Granger said with a smile. 'It's a pleasure to be here.' 'Hermione, would you show him, where he will be sleeping?' Mrs. Granger said sweetly. 'Oh, yeah, of course. Harry, this way.' Hermione gave him a short tour in the house. It was a nice, two-story house that was furnished in light shades. It seemed like the whole Granger family was a bit obsessed with books. There was a library in the house that was almost as big as the Hogwarts library. The library was full of muggle books. There was at least one bookshelf in every room, except the guestroom. When they reached the guestroom Hermione began to speak. 'So how have you been?' Right after asking the question she understood what she had said. 'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way.' 'No it's ok, my summer with the Dursleys is never enjoyable.' 'So what do you know about life in the wizarding world?' Harry asked. 'Oh, nothing. I know more about the affairs of the Weasleys.' She said, laughing. 'Affairs?' he asked, raising a brow. 'Oh, the usual stuff that Ginny told me. Percy is still an arrogant idiot. Ginny is dating Dean, and it seams that Ron has accepted it. Fred and George are often dragging weird stuff to the house, probably some of their inventions. Ron is STILL totally obsessed with Quiddich. Fred and George are in the Order. Charlie might be engaged, I'm not sure.' She says counting on her fingers. 'Anything about Voldemort?' he asks with an expecting face. Hermione didn't flinch, he was totally calm, she wasn't afraid to say/hear Voldemort's name. 'No, I haven't heard anything, Ron hasn't either.' At that moment Hermione's mother shouted: 'Dinner!!!' 'Ok, we better go.' Hermione said, as she headed to dinner. Harry really didn't want to eat, but he still went to the table. Mrs. Granger handed him a full plate, and he took it reluctantly. He tried to eat, but he couldn't swallow it. He started thinking about different things. School, friends, Sirius, Cedric, Sirius, the Weasleys, Sirius, the prophecy, Sirius, the prophecy etc. He just sat there, unaware of the fact that Hermione was watching him closely. 'Harry, why aren't you eating?' she said, her voice full of concern. 'Oh, I'm not hungry.' He excused himself, by saying that he was tired and the food was delicious. He went out without seeing a tear roll down Hermone's cheek. He stood outside, looking around. The garden was quite beautiful. The house seamed to be near a forest. There were some big trees and a pond in the garden. There was a big swing under a tree and a stone loveseat by the pond. He felt like he was going to burst. All the happiness was unbearable, he was glad that Hermione wasn't as unhappy as he was, but as much as he didn't want to admit it he was jealous of it. She had her parents, a home full of love and caring, it made him want to scream. Sirius was his last parent figure and he just let him die. If he had listened to Hermione or Dumbledore he would have been alive. He was stupid, he was always playing the hero. He sat on the seat as a gigantic wave of anger came over him. He hated himself, he hated the world, he hated everything and everybody. He felt helpless, like drowning into inner pain. He punched his fist hard into the seat. He felt tremendous pain in his hand. He looked at the seat. 'This can't be possible.' He thought. There was a crack in the seat and the seat was solid stone. 'There is probably a crack in my fist too.' He mumbled. He felt his anger fade. He saw Hermione running towards him. 'Harry, are you ok? What happened? You look like you've been electrocuted and your eyes are blazing blue?' Harry watched her dumbstruck, he hadn't done anything, he was jus feeling felt very, very angry. Then Hermione noticed the crack in the seat. 'Harry, did you do this? You aren't allowed to use magic away from school.' 'I did it,' Harry paused to think how it might sound realistic 'with my fist.' Hermione gasped. Harry noticed a strange cat peaking from behind the seat. He saw the strange features of the cat and said; 'Hello, Professor McGonagall.' Hermione's head perked up in surprise. Professor McGonagall took her human form. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. Suddenly she began to speak; 'Harry, show me your hand.' He showed his hand reluctantly, he had a strange feeling when Professor McGonagall touched his hand. His hand was bruised and swollen, but he could still move his fingers. She muttered 'reparo' and the seat was fixed. 'Harry, I think you just used magic. Please try to avoid extreme emotions, I am going to speak to Dumbledore. I am not very good at healing, but I'll try to fix your hand.' She pointed her wand at Harry and mumbled something. Harry felt the pain in his hand easing, when he looked at his hand he saw that it was healed. 'Ummm... thank you professor McGonagall.' He was once again feeling left out on something. He was being watched again and they were obviously keeping something from him. He felt his anger rising again. He looked at professor McGonagall. The professor was watching him fearfully, like she was afraid that he would explode or something. Harry then looked at his hand, witch was now glowing blue. Million thoughts raced through Harry's mind. Why, how, what is happening? He tried to calm down but he failed miserably. He felt his anger boil inside him.  
  
He blacked out. 


	3. The truth will set you free

A/N ok, here's the deal, I am a slow writer with huge amounts of homework, plus I have those half-exam things coming, so I'll write when I can, but I will not put it up, unless I have at least FIVE reviews, more when I am feeling mean.  
  
Chapter 3 Harry opened his eyes. His vision was blurry. 'Someone took my glasses off,' he mumbled. He started looking for his glasses, when something in his mind clicked. He remembered why he was in this bed, and that he passed out before. He saw his glasses, they were on a table on the other side of the room. Then he heard someone's voice. It was familiar. 'Hello, Harry.' He turned his head so fast that he felt like he had just broken his neck. 'Hello, professor Dumbledore.' He still didn't have much friendly feelings for him. Then he remembered how he had trashed his office a few weeks ago. He suddenly felt embarrassed. 'Now Harry, I wanted to talk to you, because I have some unpleasant news.' While saying that Dumbledore took off his glasses. Harry climbed out of bed and took his glasses to put them on, he was about to sit down when he heard Dumbledore saying: 'Remus Lupin was found dead, yesterday.' Everything froze. Harry just stood in the middle of the room, not believing what he heard. A gigantic wave of sadness and frustration washed over him. He had bottled up his emotions all summer and now he felt like he was going to burst. The last Marauder was gone, his fathers last friend, his last adult friend. He felt like he was burning inside. 'NOOOOOOOOO!!!' he fell to his knees. A sudden power went through him, the room was filled with magical energy. It was windy in the room, but the weather outside was calm and quiet. 'Harry, we found something with him.' Dumbledore said, while handing him a piece of parchment. He opened it with shaky hands.  
  
Round and round and round I go, who will be next, only I know.  
  
Now Harry felt another emotion taking over him. Rage. Blind, consuming rage. He felt like he was going to explode. His vision went white and blurry as the room erupted with magical energy. The energy filled the whole house, shattering glass on its way. Dumbledore was sent flying to the other end of the room and the letter turned to ash. This was too much for him, he felt weak and helpless, drowning. With a dark voice he said: 'When the time comes, he will pay. I will take care of it.' He didn't know what took over him when he said that. It was similar to the feeling when Sirius died and he went after Bellatrix. Even to him, days, weeks, without food or rest, were exhausting. That shock didn't do any good either. He felt his consciousness leaving him. As much as he tried to fight it, he fell unconscious.  
  
************************** Hermione woke up after hearing a loud 'bang' from Harry's room. She quickly got up and rushed to see what happened. He opened the door to Harry's room. The first thing she saw was that Dumbledore was slammed to the wall. He was conscious, but shocked. Harry was on his knees on the floor, definitely unconscious. She felt weird, this couldn't mean anything good. He looked at Dumbledore expectantly. She noticed that the windows were shattered and pieces of broken glass were everywhere. 'What happened?' she asked from Dumbledore. But Dumbledore didn't seem to notice, because he was sitting on the bed with his head low, mumbling something that sounded like: ' I knew he was strong, but no one is strong enough to go through such misery. Poor boy, no, poor man. He was never allowed to be a child, he was never young and carefree, even I had that luxury. He never felt loved when he was a child. This has made him strong, but with what price.' He lifted his head and saw Hermione, who was looking at him, tears in her eyes. He took a deep breath and pointed his wand at Harry. Harry began floating towards his bed. Dumbledoore looked at Hermione and said: 'Remus Lupin is dead, he was found with a note from Voldemort. I will be back to talk to Harry. Make sure he eats something, he looks dreadful, like he's going to fall apart every second now.' He mumbled something and all the windows were fixed. With those words he disappeared (A/N yes, disappeared, not disapparated) with a swish of robes around him.  
  
Hermione felt shocked. She imagined how horrible it must be for Harry. She wanted to hug him and tell him that she's sorry, but she knew how he hated pity, even if it was just compassion. She knew he hadn't been sleeping lately. He blamed himself because for Sirius's death. She almost didn't recognize Harry when she saw him. He was much taller and thinner. His shoulders were wider, and his hair was longer, he looked manlier now. His clear, usually shiny green eyes were faint and foggy. He looked like he was in his own world most of the time. Her emotions got the better of her. He sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand. She felt tears running down her cheeks. She looked at Harry. He looked like a little boy when he was asleep, so young and innocent, so peaceful. She never spoke about it, but she too was afraid for her family and friends. Harry was always doing something dangerous. He was a magnet for trouble. Ron was a bit more stabile. He went along with Harry if possible, but he didn't have that 'hero instinct'. He wasn't the sacrificial type either. She couldn't stop thinking what would happen if Voldemort would kill her friends and family. Then she heard something. Harry was awake.  
  
Harry woke up to see Hermione holding his hand and crying. He desperately wanted to believe that the events of the past hours were a dream. But he knew that wasn't true. Remus Lupin was dead, killed by Voldemort. He sat up, tears were falling from his eyes too. Hermione saw that he was awake, and threw her arms around him. The next second she was silently weeping on his shoulder. Harry was shocked. He had almost never seen Hermione lose her cool in front of anyone. There were rare times because of anger, and once after the first task in the Triwizard tournament, but never like this. He felt a sudden urge to protect her, to comfort her. He hugged her and mumbled: 'Ssh, it's going to be alright.' But he too was crying. He just held her close, stroking her hair and silently crying. He let out his grief and sadness with tears. He heard Hermione talking. 'Harry, I know you are hiding something from me. It's eating you inside, please tell me.' She still had tears streaming from her eyes. Harry considered telling her about the prophecy. She should know, she cares, and I need to share it with someone. 'Hermione, it's not easy to tell you this so please don't interrupt, because if I stop I won't be able to start again.' Hermione pulled away from him and sat next to him. He looked at him expectantly. ' Do you remember the prophecy we broke in the Department of Mysteries?' 'Yes of course.' 'That was just a recording of the real prophecy. The prophecy was made to Dumbledore, he told me what it was about. Ironically professor Trelawney made the prophecy.' Harry stopped to think how he should present this, he decided he would just retell it. It was burned into his mind word by word. 'I am going to tell you this just as I heard it. 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...' 'When the prophecy was made it wasn't sure that it would be me. Neville was born the same day as me. Voldemort knows the first part of the prophecy. He didn't know that he himself would mark me, but he still chose me. He automatically thought that I'm 'the one'. He didn't choose a pureblood. He chose a half-blood like me. I am destined to murder or be murdered.' With those last words he let his head fall on his hands. He wasn't so sad anymore. He felt numb, he hadn't told anyone about the prophecy. Talking about made it real, inevitable. Tears were falling from his eyes freely. Somehow he didn't feel embarrassed with Hermione. After a whole month of denial he let his emotions out, and there was a person to comfort him. Hermione's face was full of horror. Her lower lip was shivering and her eyes were wide and shiny. Without a warning she almost launched herself at Harry and hugged him so hard that he thought she just broke some of his ribs. She began sobbing hysterically. She was sitting so close to him that she was almost on his lap. Harry embraced her and Hermione clung to him for dear life. She was practically curled up in his lap, crying her heart out. It wasn't awkward with Hermione crying on his shoulder. She didn't except him to be Super-Harry, she didn't expect him to be perfect, and he didn't feel obligated to do anything.  
  
They both cried themselves to sleep. To a bystander it would have looked weird: Two teenagers of the opposite sex clinging to each other, but they didn't feel weird. They were friends, the best friends there are.  
  
Ok, I know this has no logic. I promise I will deal with all the loose ends in the next chapters, and I am sorry to torment Harry that much. I am doing it to prepare him, he must feel no mercy to perform the killing curse. Sorry, if it's too short. Duh, of course it's too short, but it's my best so... HAVE MERCY!!! (For Percy...sorry I couldn't resist the rhyme) 


	4. OWLs

Mrs. Granger woke up at four o'clock in the morning. She went to get herself a glass of water when she heard someone sobbing. Forgetting about the water she tiptoed to her daughter's door. The door was half - open and she looked inside. She saw Hermione curled up in Harry's lap, crying hysterically. The boy was stroking her hair, while crying too. She had heard Hermione cry at night before, she had been acting strange all summer. She had been very sensitive and a bit paranoid about everything. She was totally clueless about what could be the reason that made Harry cry. She had heard from Hermione that he had a strong personality and a hard childhood. He never cried, he never showed signs of weakness when anyone was near. He was stubborn to be strong. Her daughter told her about the fight in the Department of Mysteries. She had been worried about her; she didn't want her to fight, or to get hurt. With a heavy heart she went to get her water. When she headed back to her bed she heard calm and even breathing coming from the next room. Harry and Hermione were asleep.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up with a sore back. It took him a minute to remember why Hermione was sleeping on him, with her head on his shoulder. Then it clicked, he groaned. He was going to face many questions afterwards. Hermione was still asleep. Her hair was unbelievably bushy. Her hands were around Harry's neck and her head on his shoulder. She looked peaceful and innocent, like a little girl. Seeing Hermione cry like that had broke his heart. He silently made himself a promise. He would never cry again, never be weak.  
  
Especially when someone was around.  
  
  
  
Hermione woke up a few minutes after that. She took a quick glance to her muggle alarm clock and shouted. 'Nine thirty! Mom will want us downstairs for breakfast any minute now. I have to shower!' shooing Harry out of the room she began to comb her hair. Harry stood behind the closed door. He walked to his room muttering to himself: 'Girls...' He found his trunk under his bed. He was looking for clean socks when he found a letter between his presents. 'Where did that come from?' he thought. Than he remembered that he threw some of his presents to his trunk without opening them. Without a second thought he opened the letter. A little 'oh, my god!' escaped his lips. The O.W.L. results. He began to read.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you of... 'Blah, blah, blah.' He skipped that part wanting to read his results first.  
  
Your grades were the following:  
  
Astronomy: Acceptable Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding Charms: Outstanding Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding Divination: Poor Herbology: Outstanding History of Magic: Acceptable Potions: Outstanding Transfiguration: Outstanding  
  
Harry's mouth fell open. 'An O in Potions! I must be hallucinating.' The next word he shouted: 'Herm!' He heard footsteps on the stairs, the next second Hermione rushed to his room. Seeing that nothing was wrong she caught her breath and asked: 'What's wrong?' Harry, still recovering from the shock said with a quivering voice: 'O.W.L. s.' Hermione didn't seem to get it and asked: 'Owls? Where? Here? When?' she sounded quite irritated. 'No, O.W.L. results' he said with a weird blank expression. 'I got my O.W.L. results.' He handed her the letter.' Hermione took it and read it through quickly. 'Eight. That's wonderful, Harry' Then it sank in. 'You got an O in POTIONS? That's great! Has Snape really gone insane? You did well, but an O from Snape?' she said that very quickly. Then her tone changed and she continued confidently 'Snape is not such a bad person. We knew that before.' Harry didn't notice. He was staring wide-eyed at his other letter. Hermione looked over his shoulder to see what was so distracting.  
  
Mr. Potter, your list of classes is the following. Some of them are obligatory, some are advisable and some are extra subjects you can take if you have interest in them. To pick a subject, please tick it with your wand.  
  
N.E.W.T.-s (advisable, you must pick at least three, if you got that many) Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Astronomy, Herbology.  
  
Obligatory classes: Occlumency and Legilimency, Basic Use of the Dark Arts.  
  
Extra classes: (You can pick up to two) Advanced Nature Studies, Medical Training, Dueling Practice.  
  
You will be owled your book list after you tick the subjects.  
  
P.S. Angelina Johnson graduated. You are the new Quiddich captain. If you don't want this position, please owl your Head of House.  
  
Best regards, Minerva McGonagall; deputy headmistress and Head of Griffindor House.  
  
Harry stared at the note with his mouth open. After a long pause he asked: 'Hermione, isn't dark magic illegal?' She hesitated a bit and then answered. 'Technically, no. Using it against other people or half-breeds is. But learning it isn't. It's a complicated law. But using dark magic against others will get you into Azkaban pretty fast. Are you going to take the position? Quiddich, I mean.' 'Ummm, Herm, this is like everyone's dream. A Quiddich captain, it's like being Head Boy or something.' 'Hermione raised a brow and made a strange sound, something between a giggle and a snort. 'If you hadn't said Head Boy with respect I would think you are polyjuiced.' 'Did I say it with respect? I wanted to sound obnoxious.' He said with a fake snare. 'Ok, Malfoy, why are you here, and what did you do with Harry?' She managed to keep a straight face, but laughter was evident in her voice.'  
  
'I'll have to go and get properly dressed, meet you at breakfast.' She went out and closed the door. Harry sighed and sat on his bed. The letter had distracted him, but now the pressure came back with more force than before.  
  
  
  
An hour later he was 'eating' his breakfast. He had become surprisingly numb. Like he had had too much pressure (witch he had) and his brain had shut down (witch it hadn't). He only had room for one emotion in his heart and mind. Anger. All consuming anger. Not rage. Rage and sadness he couldn't control, but anger was his ally, anger consumed all other emotions, including sadness. A distant voice was calling him. 'Harry... Harry... HARRY!' It was Hermione.' 'W-what?' he asked, cursing himself for letting his mind wonder about. 'Ahem, Harry, are you going to eat that?' her voice was doubtful. He looked down at his plate. Did he do that? There was this unbelievable goop on his plate. Oatmeal mixed with butter and ketchup - in fewer words - yuck. 'Um, actually... no. I'm not hungry' Hermione shot him a glare that could (and probably would if she wanted it to) kill. She took a bowl, filled it with oatmeal and gave it to Harry. 'Eat! Or I'll owl Moody to come here and force you to eat it. Maybe as a ferret, a black ferret.' He took the plate reluctantly and began to eat. He felt ashamed. He ate in silence, wondering if she'd really owl Moody to come here. He was focusing on not really wanting to eat when he looked at his plate- it was almost empty. His eyes went wide. The plate had been full just a second ago. 'Did I just use magic?' He asked from himself. 'Did you say something?' Hermione looked over the table with interest. Harry's mind raced. 'Did I use magic? Will I get expelled? What the heck did I do?' his thoughts were cut short by Hermione's talking. 'Harry, are you done? You'll have to pick your subjects soon and Dumbledore promised to come and speak to you.' She sounded like it was all so obvious. Something clicked in Harry's mind. 'If Dumbledore will come here to speak to me he must have something important to tell me. Like why I constantly perform magic though I have no intention to. He managed to smile. And answer with that awful sincere voice that wasn't his. He it used when he was trying to hide his nervousness. 'Yes, I'm done. Could you help me with the list? I really don't know what to pick.' The last one was a lie and he knew it. He knew exactly what he would pick. His personality was changing. He had an odd desire to prove himself. He had to be his best if he ever wanted to defeat Voldemort. He would be ready when it was time.  
  
  
  
A half an hour later they were already done with the subjects. The book list appeared on the same parchment.  
  
Where There's a Wand, There's a Way – Dueling Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six – Charms How Do Defend Yourself in Every Imaginable Situation - Defense Against the Dark Arts A Guide to Expert Transfiguration – Transfiguration Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions – Medical Magic Intermediate Occlumency and Legilimency – Occlumency and Legilimency A Million Magical Herbs and Fungi – Herbology The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts – Basic Use of the Dark Arts Moste Potente Potions – Potions Magical Beasts for Magical People - Care of Magical Creatures 


	5. Surprises and Secrets

Chapter 4: Secrets and Surprises  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me hr Harry was walking about in the garden. He had been with the Grangers for a week now. He had learned quite a lot about them. He was strangely observing while near them. Mr. Granger for example was kind, helping, and a bit overprotective. Mrs. Granger was well organized, warm, kind, and awfully worrying. 'They are the perfect family.' He thought, a bit bitterly. He had recently learned that Hermione had a sister. A four year-old little girl, who was supposed to come home from her granny's house tomorrow. He and Hermione were going to Diagon Alley with some members of the Order at the same time. Somehow they had managed to avoid any sensitive subjects of conversation. They were almost finished with their summer homework and were beginning to get bored. A sudden movement at his feel startled him; Crookshanks was rubbing itself against him. He picked him up and sat down on a porch - the same one he almost broke a week ago. He sat there, absentmindedly stroking Crookshanks. He was thinking about the Marauders. What irony, that Peter would be the last one to live. He had never been a true marauder. Harry hated him. No. Despised would be the word, loathed maybe. He was a pitiful creature, but Harry didn't have any pity for him anymore. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pop of someone aparrating - Dumbledore was sitting next to him on the porch. 'Hello, Harry.' He said with a wink and a smile. ' Hello, professor.' Harry was looking at him with a strange expression of mixed anger and guilt. Remembering his 'little' outburst in Dumbledore's office earlier that summer, he blushed. He didn't fail to notice that the usual twinkle was gone from the professor's eyes. He was there to tell him something,... again. Dumbledore still had secrets from him – about him. He didn't know how, but he just knew that he was hiding something from him - something very important. 'Here comes the rage again.' He thought angrily. Didn't he know better than to hold secrets from him? The last he did that someone died. Worse than someone, Sirius died. 'Harry, I can hear that.' Dumbledore said quite sternly. Harry stared at him with wide eyes, a billion thoughts racing through his head. 'What? Why? But most importantly – how? Before he had a chance to ask Dumbledore spoke again. ' And now you want to know how I did that, don't you?' He sounded a bit amused; he even had a faint twinkle in his eyes again. Harry's mouth fell open. Dumbledore was a legilimens, but surely no one was that powerful. He didn't see any memories; he didn't feel anyone else inside his thoughts. 'Harry, I have many important things to tell you, and this is not the place for it. I have a portkey with me, it will take us to the proper place.' Dumbledore sounded calm and very serious. 'How do I know that you are really professor Dumbledore?' Harry asked, suddenly feeling suspicious. He had unpleasant experiences with portkeys. Dumbledore had apparently been expecting that because he didn't seem surprised at all, instead, he answered calmly: 'Your patronus takes the form of a stag – your father. Sirius was your godfather, he died a month ago.' He finished with an expecting look. Harry just nodded, he felt depressed; he hadn't had a night's sleep without seeing Sirius or Lupin in his dreams. Dumbledore handed him a fake wand that quickly turned into a rubber haddock when he touched it. Dumledore touched it too and began counting- three... two... one. Harry felt a familiar tug behind his navel. Everything swirled around him for a moment, when it stopped he was standing it the middle of the hall at Grimmauld Place. Memories flooded his brain; Sirius singing at Christmas, Sirius talking to him about his father, laughing about his childhood at Hogwarts with Remus. He felt like he was going to be sick; his head was spinning and he felt nauseous. His brain faintly registered that Dumbledore was leading him to the second floor study. He asked him to sit down and he did. Dumledore began to speak with a calm and even voice. 'I have two things to tell you. First, Sirius' and Remus' wills. Second, all the weird magical things that have been happening around you since you turned 16.' Harry nodded, feeling quite speechless. Dumbledore took an object from a shelf near the table. It looked like a pensieve but smaller and with slightly different runes. 'All members of the Order are obliged to leave a will before joining, this is Sirius' will.' Harry nodded, a bit fearful; why would Dumbledore want him to see it. 'Harry, please take out your wand and tap against the mos moris pensieves. The will will not open unless the obsignators are present. Dumbledore took his wand and tapped against it. Harry did the same and the mos moris pensieves glowed blue for a moment. Harry gasped when he saw Sirius' transparent form appearing - life size- from it. He began to speak with a sad voice. 'Hello to all! Dumbledore, Harry, Remus; if you are watching it, then I must be dead, bad, bad. So... about my possessions. My house I leave to Harry, he will get it when he is of age. Until that, It'll be Remus'. My money is to be shared between Harry and Remus; two thirds to Harry and the rest to Remus. There is some junk with sentimental value on the attic, which I will leave to Harry. My motorbike goes to Harry too. Buckbeak is for Hagrid. And don't wallow Harry, It's not healthy.' He began to fade, he turned to grayish mist in seconds. Harry just stared. He felt immense sadness, he wanted to cry but he couldn't, shouldn't and wouldn't. Dumbledore took an other mos moris pensieves off a shelf and tapped against it, so did Harry. Lupin didn't have much possessions, mostly just books. He left them all to Harry, who just watched numbly. After Lupin's last words Dumbledore put the pensieves back to the shelf and took something from under the table. He placed it between himself and Harry and sat down. The object was covered with red velvet, lined with gold. He didn't take the cloth off; he just stared at Harry. When Harry looked at him he began to talk. 'Have you ever wondered about your biological heredity?' Harry shook his head and Dumbledore continued. 'You certainly know where your parents died?' Harry answered with a breaking voice, ' Godric's Hollow.' 'Yes, Godric Griffindor. The last known heir of Griffindor lived 250 years ago-he died young. The man was quite a show-off. He had a different girl every month. He didn't have an heir. We have reasons to believe that he had a child though. A child he didn't actually want. That child was born to Janine Potter. I believe her son is related to you.' Harry's head was spinning, there was just too much information. Was he really an heir of Griffindor? 'You have seen Griffindor's sword – you killed the basilisk with it. The sword can recognize an heir, but not before he/she has reached adulthood. In the olden days it was the age of sixteen.' He pulled the cloth off of the object on the table; it was the sword of Griffindor. He pushed the sword across the table to Harry. He looked at it for a moment. It was decorated with rubies and Godric Griffindor was encored to it. He touched the sword and felt a tingle of power go through him. He closed his eyes; when he looked at he sword again it was different. On one side of the sword was encored Godric Griffindor and on the other side... 


End file.
